


Short story chapter 536

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [43]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 536, Gen, Take this as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Summary: I couldn't think in anything, besides of this. It's a joke, none of the opinions showed here are truly Mashima's opinions.





	Short story chapter 536

Metropolis of Tokyo. Mashima's office.

 

A dark portal opened just behind Mashima. From there, a little girl, dressed as Acnologia, appeared.

 

\- Mashima-sensei? - asked the girl.

\- Yes? - Mashima turned, and saw the girl -. Who are you and how did you get in there?

\- Why did you kill Acnologia?

\- Well... He's bad. He had to die.

\- So... All the bad guys have to die? Of course, that's the rule. And the main characters never die.

\- What do you want?

\- Acnologia back.

\- Why?

\- I can't let the most important character I ever loved die like this.

\- But Fairy Tail only has 10 chapter left!

\- Make them 20. I want my husband back.

\- I can't do that. The editors won't let me.

\- Well, then... Xemnas! My chainsaw...

 

A white haired man, dressed with a black coat, passed through the portal charging a chainsaw.

 

\- Wait a moment! I can give you a compensation for that!

\- What kind of compensation?

\- All the merchandising of Acnologia you want!

\- First of all, I want a plushie bigger than me of his dragon form. And a full body pillow in his human form, naked if possible.

\- That's all?

\- No. An spin-off of his past, plushies, dolls, figures, keychains,...

\- Wait. That's a lot!

\- It's what the villain lovers never have. Merchadising of their favorite villains. The more crazy and few appearances they have, the less merchadising exists from them.

\- You look like the one who has a huge figure of Sephiroth in her room.

\- I don't have the money to buy them right now, but I will. And not only one.

\- Anything else you want?

\- Only a last thing. A building figure, of Acnologia's dragon form. The biggest you can get. Glowing eyes are not required, but awesome if you can get them.

\- Is there a hidden reason you're doing this?

\- Actually, I don't want any of my other favorite mangas have a rushed and strange ending, if you know what I mean.

\- I know. That was awful.

\- Right?

 

Both laughed. Even if that little girl entered in his office through a dark portal, Mashima knew perfectly to what manga she was talking about.

 

\- Where I have to send that?

\- To Spain.

\- I'll make sure they arrive to you.

\- Thank you, and sorry for get into your office like this.

\- Be careful when you get back home through the darkness.

\- I live in darkness most of the time. I'm fine.

 

The little girl and Xemnas crossed the portal, back from where they came from, leaving Mashima alone.


End file.
